


truly madly deeply

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: just smut





	truly madly deeply

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Ok so I hope everyone enjoys this! I once again don't own these sexy characters ok bla bla feedback makes me want to do the tango!  


* * *

She walks into leo's hotel room ."Hey" is all she says touching his hand. He hold on to her hand not wanting to let go. "He's gone" was all he says , he has tears coming done his cheek, This is the first time she seems him cry out of the 9 years she's known him. "Josh" she whispers.  
He places his head on her chest and sobs. He wouldn't let anyone else see him like that , but then again she is not just anyone , she is Donnatella Moss .  
"You didn't do this" she whispers stroking his hair, and her other hand rubbing his back. He needs her strength.   
"I pushed him DAMNIT !" he screamed , she was a bit shook up by that and took a step back.  
"im sorry " he whispers cupping her cheek in his hands  
"Its ok" she whispers softly, she wraps her arms around him. Holding each other , in silence."You need sleep" she whispers in his ear.  
"I know" he smiles , the first smile he has shown today. "Come on , joshua lets go to bed" she tells him.  
"Donna.....I dont need to sleep , Im Fine" he mutters pulling away from her embrace. "Josh please , Im so worried about you - I dont want to-" she cant manage to get the last words out , instead she falls to the ground on her knees sobbing for dear life. He rushes to her.  
"Donna , are you ok" he sits next to her scooping her in his arms.  
"NO , IM not because , your not josh, I - cant -I wont Loose you!" she cries even more into his shirt.  
"What do you mean , loose me?" he strokes her silky hair his lips on her hair.  
"I know you , you'll blame yourself , and its not fair , your not a super hero josh , and - Im scared your going to be so stressed out that you'll one day just keel over and die because of it!" what was she talking about he thought to himself.  
"Hey , hey Im not going anywhere , not for a very long time , I just - I don't know what to do Donna , I mean - I" he couldn't even finish his sentence. He was know starring at her , both there eyes filled me tears.  
He leaned in to kiss her , his lips brushed against her. The taste of her tongue in his sent him almost over the edge.  
"Donna" he whispered  
"Yeah"   
"would go to sleep , with me , not like sex , but like a nap , I want to hold you" god was he bad at this  
"sure , lets go" she smiled , as he helped her up. They walked hand in hand until they reached his room. She helped him with his key , and they entered. He took of his jacket along with his tie, she kicked of her shoes. They both climbed into bed, "want under the covers" he asked.  
"Sure" she smiled , Josh held the covers up , so she could snuggle under with him.   
"Do you mind if I took my shirt off its hot in here" she smiled.  
"God no , ugh go ahead" he was nervous  
She casually slid her blouse off only left with her black laced bra.  
"You think , I should ugh take mine of as well" he asked.  
She turned to face him  
"I can help you" she looked at him with those blue sparkling eyes that melted his heart.  
"Ya" he breathed as she undid his shirt buttons. She casually slipped it of his shoulders.  
she rested her head on his chest.  
he stroked her back, and her hair."I missed you so much" he whispered in a raspy voice  
"Me to" he felt a tear slide on his chest , donna was trying to hold her   
"donna , please dont cry" he pleaded  
"Im sorry , its just everything that is happening and then leo, and Im so scared , josh , so damn scared" she looked up at him.  
"Donna , LOok at me , Win or loose the election , Im not letting you out of my sight, unless you dont want this , whatever this is" he was now nervous.  
"Josh , I'll always follow you wherever you go" she smiled , he leaned down to kiss her , it was slow , steady and warm.She hooked her legs with his . there hands caressing parts of each others body.   
"go to sleep josh , Ill be here when you wake up" she said.  
"Ok , you need to sleep to ok" he kissed her neck.  
"ok , I will " she said sleepily and soon both drifted to sleep.


End file.
